


True Colors

by polarRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bokuto's being sappy, great boyfriend material, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>„It's abstract expressionism.“</cite>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Bokuto draws his boyfriend the way he sees him and it's not what Akaashi expected...but acceptable anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it, me first fanfic without any smut and 99% fluff instead. Hope it's enjoyable anyway. The title is inspiered by identically named song from Phil Collins. Will I ever write a BokuAka fic in which I won't mention an owl cafe?? Probably not 'cause I'm a bit obsessed with them after my trip to Fukuro no Mise in Tokyo. After this I'm hopefully gonna upload the first part of my HQ!! AI/chobit/baymax series~

Bokuto was nervous.

This wasn't like the time in elementary school, when he came home and proudly presented his parents a picture frame completely made out of macaroni and those noodles that look like tiny sea shells. His parents put one of their family pictures inside and placed it in the living room for everyone to see. Over a decade later it was still standing at the almost exact same spot with only a few noodles missing. Bokuto had a fond smile on his lips, whenever his eyes caught sight of it and let a wave of nostalgia wash over him.

Well, as a child it was adorable when you brought randomly shaped stones back home, insisting that they're resembling an elephant or bumblebee. Also when you took those little cardboard rolls that're left after using all the toilet paper and built a big castle with it. 10 out of 10 on the cuteness scale.

When you grow older all those things suddenly seem silly and immature, so you start buying your presents instead of creating them yourself. They aren't made with much love due the fact that most of them were produced by machines and therefor not exactly unique either. But when Bokuto gave them to away to friends and family for christmas, birthdays and other occasions they were still happy about them.

Today was Akaashi's and Bokuto's first relationship milestone so to say. Their one year anniversary.  
Just in time for the special event Bokuto had gotten his latest art project back. He wasn't a great artist by any means but the subject was part of his grade so he had to make an effort at least. This time he'd put pretty much everything he had into it.

Finally Akaashi returned to the living room, a small tray with two steaming tea cups on top in hands.

Bokuto was downright vibrating with a mixture of nervousness and excitement at this point. Holding a mug with hot liquid inside didn't seem like the best combination right now...

_„I've got something for you!“_ , Bokuto announced immediately after his boyfriend had set down their drinks.

_„I hope you didn't buy anything expensive...“_

They'd made a deal regarding their anniversary celebration. Instead of spending money for presents they wanted to spend the day together and enjoy each other's presence, simple like that.

_„No, no, it didn't cost anything at all!“_ , he assured Akaashi while rummaging through his backpack he'd brought along until he found the promised gift.

Getting up from the couch Bokuto eagerly presented Akaashi his gift, almost thrusting it into the other boy's face.

Akaashi just stared at it for a moment, going cross eyed doing so then taking it out of Bokuto's hand before his boyfriend would nudge his nose with it.

Carefully Akaashi peeled off the tape in order to keep the wrapping paper unharmed. It was covered in owls, varying in shapes, sizes and color. He briefly wondered how much more rolls of this fancy paper Bokuto had stashed somewhere because he's pretty sure that his last....three presents were wrapped in the same kind of paper. Not that he's complaining. The edged were neatly folded like Bokuto had taken his time to sweep his thumb over the folded layers, making sure they stayed in place.

Then his own fingers came in contact with something wooden. Turning around the square looking object Akkashi realized that it was in fact a little canvas he's holding in his hand. 

Grey eyes automatically scanned over the surface, analyzing and trying to make sense out of the picture in front of him. It was kinda odd since there wen't any shapes just swirls and blurs of color and in the center a bunch of...golden glitter?

_„It's abstract expressionism.“_ , Bokuto piped in like as if that comment itself would explain everything else.

_„I'm sorry, I don't really get it...“_ , Akaashi had to admit his lack of identification.

_„This is supposed to be...you, like the way I see you.“_ , Bokuto added, voice going more quiet at the end and a light blush spread over his cheeks and ears.

_„Oh okay. Can you explain your choice of colors?“_

They both took a seat on the couch, shoulders connecting and even through their cloths Bokuto was able to feel Akaashi's body heat. Concentrating on the slim fingers of his boyfriend that were framing the canvas Bokuto licked his suddenly dry lips before starting his explanation.

_„So it might look a bit gloomy at the first sight because I used a lot of grey.“_

Bokuto couldn't keep his hands still while talking, fingers reaching for the painting and brushed lightly over the surface.

_„The color reminds me of your eyes and smoke. I've known you for a while but you're still somehow a mystery to me and I think I still need more time to figure you out. You spend a lot of time in your own head but that's not a bad thing, you just have a stronger brain-to-mouth filter than I have~“_

A light chuckle followed after the last statement.

_„What about those streaks?“_ , Akaashi pointed at a few blue smudges.

_„Uh, I didn't know which color to choose reagarding support but you help me out whenever I'm feeling down or...blue.“_

_„And the glitter is for my...sparkling sense of humour?“_ , the vice captain took a guess himself this time, looking as serious as he could muster in this situation. The corners of his mouth betrayed his expression when twitching slightly.

Bokuto snorted in amusement at his boyfriends comment, fondly rolling his eyes at him.

_„Well yeah it could be but it's not. You know the first time we kissed it felt like a confetti bomb exploding in my brain.“_

_„That's a compliment, right?“_

_„Urgh okay, confetti bombs aren't very romantic.“_ , the white haired had to admit.

_„A firework then. That's why I used the gold stuff. You still make me feel like this and it's the best feeling of them all!“_ , Bokuto claimed with a radiating smile and if Akaashi would have to choose colors to represent his boyfriend the primary color would be yellow. 

Yellow like the field of sunflowers he'd passend in summer whenever he visited his grandparents on the countryside. Their heads angled towards the sun or hanging like there're sulking on days clouds covered the sky. Even on those rainy days they'd emit a warm glow.

Immersed in his own thoughts Akaashi almost missed Bokuto's following question.

_„So...do you like it?“_

There was it again, the nervousness from the start seeping into Bokuto's voice and Akaashi didn't stall any further, knowing that it'd only make his boyfriend doubt himself.

_„I love it. Thank you, Kōtarō.“_

And he was able to observe Bokuto's cheeks and tinting with a happy blush, smiling so openly his teeth were showing. Akaashi's own heart skipped a beat at the sight. Still having a secure grip on the painting he looped his arm's around his boyfriend's broad shoulders, hiding his face halfway in the captain's neck. 

After Bokuto's explanation the picture didn't magically turn into a Da Vinci but knowing the meaning behind it made it invaluable. Akaashi had never gotten something smiliar before and he'd make sure to find a good space on the wall in his bedroom for the canvas.

_„It's not a big deal, I'm just glad you like it~“_ , Bokuto waved off, sounding a bit flustered over Akaashi's reaction. It was obviously the biggest deal.

Lifting his head again Akaashi placed a small kiss on his partners lips before grey eyes met golden ones.

_„Get ready, I've made a reservation at the owl cafe in an hour and the next train leaves in 10 minutes.“_


End file.
